


The Bed Sharing Rule

by sonus



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, implied jilix, minho and jeongin sleep in one bed (literally Sleep)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonus/pseuds/sonus
Summary: Minho has never set any rules but after Jeongin steals one half of his bed he thinks they might be necessary.No one else is allowed on his bed from now on apart from Jeongin. Seungmin and Hyunjin would probably call it favoritism. Minho prefers to think of it as 'first come first serve'.And Jeongin was first. Both on his bed and in his heart.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 25
Kudos: 153





	The Bed Sharing Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again~
> 
> This feels so weird after about 2 months of silence but IM FINALLY BACK. With a skz fic on top of that :D Surprise. this was supposed to be just a 'short break from writing my long fics' and now its... this. its another one of my attempts that can be added to my 'im gonna write every skz ship and you cant stop me' also yeah, i feel like i need to repeat myself THEY JUST SLEEP ON ONE BED lol. 
> 
> As always, big thanks to 9900 gang and special (is it special anymore if i do it every time now?) shoutout to berry who sprinted with me thru it all. love you even if you never see this bitch ;)
> 
> anyway, happy reading~

They way Minho sees it stray kids are quite simple people once you get a hold of their characters. Well, some people smart enough to care to educate others would say that this applies to most human beings. Minho doesn't care much about getting to know people to the point when he can predict most of their moves and to the point when he knows their usual patters.

It's kind of a given he gets to know his bandmates a little too well for comfort though. The eight of them live together and whether Minho likes it or not, he memories their individual schedules and even sleeping patterns.

He knows not to look for Chan in the dorm unless it's the time for the pinkish sky of the sunrise to appear. He has run into their leader, still half asleep because of the early hour, more times than he can count.

He also knows not to disturb Changbin when the younger is working on his songs, his hoodie's hood so low on his face Minho can't even tell if Changbin can see what he is doing. He just leaves some midnight snacks before Changbin's door in case he gets hungry in the middle of the night.

The younger members are the wildest ones in lots of departments, Hyunjin's enthusiasm for dancing which Minho can't extinguish on his own because he understands the constant need to get better, to be the best, and so both he and Hyunjin often have to get dragged back to the dorms by others. Mostly the only sane person from the dance line, Felix or maybe Jeongin with his bright eyes filled with worry.

Getting Jisung feels almost like nature to Minho; the younger is so different to him and yet they both fit, bright passion and the need to be seen for their skills presented at all times. Maybe in the way they are too similar to Hyunjin, way too much to younger Jisung's liking.

Seungmin is somewhat still a mystery to him; a soft heart is hidden under layers of wit and jokes. Minho respects him but out of everyone, Seungmin is the person who is able to surprise him the most. He likes to think he is better with understanding him though.

All of them are a challenge, but one that Minho doesn't really mind. He knows them, they know him. It's a fair game.

And then there's Jeongin.

The youngest of their group is not the easiest person to get to know but once you do it's easy enough to keep up with his shenanigans.

At least, normally it is. Today is turning out to be anything but normal in Minho's small world.

"Hyung, do you mind if I sleep at yours today?" Jeongin doesn't look him in the eyes at the words leave his mouth and Minho turns around to make sure they are directed at him, not Hyunjin or maybe Seungmin or Felix. But no, they are the only ones in the dorm's kitchen at the moment.

Minho looks down at the carton of milk he was planning to use for supper.

"Want some cereal?" He asks instead of answering. He needs time to process Jeongin's request. And some answers and reasoning. "I was gonna make some and I choose to assume you are in the kitchen to eat, not lurk."

Jeongin sits down at the table and props his head on his hands, lips curled up in that typical smile of his. It makes Minho roll his eyes with his own lips forming a smile against his will.

"So," he says as he pours the milk into two bowls and opens a cabinet to search for Jeongin's favorite cereal. The box is almost empty so he takes mental note to get more later. "What did Jisung do for you to want to sleepover at the hell room?"

Jeongin sighs and taps his finger on the table.

"Nothing," he starts and Minho decides to give him a benefit of the doubt. It sure as hell doesn't sound like nothing but he's not about to press. Jeongin is one of these people who, if asked the wrong question, closes in on himself. Minho doesn't want that to happen. "Maybe I just don't want hyung up in my bed for once."

That, Minho can believe. It's not only Jisung who is like that though. All of them usually jump at the occasion to cuddle the youngest.

"So you wanna switch Jisung for Hyunjin and Seungmin for a night?" He asks with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "I don't think Chan will even be there so you can use his bed."

Jeongin shifts in his seat and Minho furrows his brows. There's something bugging the younger for sure.

"About that...I was thinking I could stay with you."

Minho blinks in surprise.

"With me? In my bed, you mean?" He asks just to be sure. Jeongin nods and looks him in the eyes. There's no way Minho can say no to him now.

"Yes. I was thinking it would help me keep the unwanted visitors to a minimum," Jeongin's face transforms in a split second. One moment he looks burdened, the next there's a smile on his face that screams innocence but Minho knows better. It's a look of mischief. Mino knows there's no way he will get information out of him now.

"You want to use me as a shield to keep Hyunjin and Seungmin away?" He fakes disapproval. "Smart move but I don't know if it will work."

"I think it will," Jeongin tries his pleading eyes on him and Minho laughs. The kid doesn't even need to do it, Minho is going to agree anyway. There's not a thing any of them wouldn't do for Jeongin and Minho doesn't mind rare maknae cuddles. "Hyung, please."

"Fine, fine, but you have to talk with Jisung, promise me that."

Jeongin nods eagerly and picks up his spoon, sparkling eyes directed at the meal before him now. Minho has a feeling there's so much more to this story than the younger lets on. Maybe he should ask Jisung about it later, he will probably be more willing to talk than Jeongin.

"Enjoy," he says and Jeongin nods at him enthusiastically.

"You too hyung! Thank you for the meal!"

Minho laughs at his companion. Jeongin is effortlessly funny and just... Cute.

Yes, that's all Jeongin is, Minho tells himself as he watches the younger with a fond smile, almost forgetting that he needs to eat, too.

Maybe he shouldn't have agreed to it after all.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

"Hey Jisung what are you doing here?" Minho stops in the middle of the supermarket across the street from their dorm. He is pretty sure the mop of dark hair he just saw between the aisles belongs to his best friend. He would recognize him anywhere.

He spots the familiar figure again, this time running into the aisle with toilet paper like his life depends on it.

"Jisung!" He raises his voice enough for the younger to hear it but not enough to alarm the cashier. At one in the morning, they are almost alone in the shop so it's safe to yell but he would rather not. "I know it's you, stupid."

The figure stops abruptly and a wide-eyed Jisung appears leaning over the side of the aisle. Minho represses the urge to roll his eyes.

"What got into you? Embarrassed to be caught with me?"

Jisung rolls his eyes and comes up to him so that they won't have to shout. Minho is sure the cashier must be devastated by the sudden end of the commotion in the store.

"I didn't see you there hyung," Jisung lies smoothly. He is a good liar when he wants to be, Minho has to give him that.

"Sure thing," he agrees. "You were running to the toilet paper so fast. Is there an emergency at the dorm?"

Jisung goes almost green at the suggestion. Minho wants to laugh. He never misses.

"Hyung stop. I just wanted a midnight snack and I didn't wanna socialize," he says and this time Minho is more inclined to believe him. He might have even ignored Jisung as well if not for the fact that he has been trying to find him in the dorms even since he finished his meal with Jeongin.

"Wanted to avoid socializing with me? I'm touched," he says and Jisung looks like he wants to say something. Minho shakes his head. "Don't worry, I don't mind. But I've been looking for you everywhere."

That earns him a questioning look, Jisung's head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Let's buy what we need first. I'm paying so get whatever you want," Minho turns to the aisle that should have cereal in it. "I need to buy Jeongin's favorite. Meet me at the register."

Jisung simply nods and disappears in the toilet paper aisle. So he _really_ need something from it then. Minho shakes his head.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

They pay for their things, Jisung sliding a whole bread and a few ramens into the plastic bag at the same time Minho smiles at the cashier who recognizes them not from the TV or anything but from their frequent visits.

"Are you _that_ hungry or you are having someone over?" Minho is glad when they finally leave the bright lights of the supermarket to step into the fresh night air. "Is that why Jeongin insisted on sharing my bed tonight?"

Jisung trips over his own legs and catches his balance at the last second.

"He _what_?" The younger asks. He sounds surprised enough for Minho to believe that he hasn't heard about his own roommate escaping him for the night.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything to him," Minho wants to laugh at Jisung's expression but he is so lost right now he can't bring himself to do it. "Unless he wants me too."

That makes Jisung almost choke.

"You don't mean that hyung!" He exclaims in a tone that almost wills Minho to agree. However, something tells him that what he just said is true. He for sure wants cuddles as payment for renting a precious place on his bed. "You can't just go around and say things like that."

"Why?"

"We are in public hyung. And if you tell Jeongin that he might misunderstand you," Jisung sounds too serious for a harmless joke so Minho pays attention. He knows the younger good enough to know he can get upset when it comes to playing with people.

There's a problem with that though. It's the way Minho's pulse quickens at the thought of late-night talks with Jeongin and they younger waiting for him when he comes back from a late-night practice.

It's not even about tonight, he realizes.

"Ah Jisung," he says in a quiet voice. "Tell me: do you have any guests tonight or not."

Jisung sighs but complies.

"I might have. I wanted to watch a movie with Felix," a short laugh. Minho stays silent.

"I see," he eyes the building before them with wonder. "Enjoy your movie night then."

Jisung throws him a worried glance.

"You too hyung. Tell Jeongin good night for me."

🛏️🛏️🛏️

When Minho enters his room about five minutes after separating from Jisung and witnessing Jisung drag a completely unsuspecting Felix to his room, he is meet with chaos.

Well, to be fair, that's quite a normal occurrence in that particular room in their dorm seeing as it's the largest one so it often falls the victim to endless movie nights and just random social gatherings. Sometimes Minho even meets Twice or Got7 members here when he gets back from practice.

Today's chaos is definitely caused by Jeongin. Or more like Jeongin is the center of it all, sitting on Minho's bed with Hyunjin's body sprawled across his lap. The older's fingers are deep in Jeongin's hair as he absentmindedly pets him.

Minho isn't sure if Jeongin looks more annoyed or content. It's a weird mix but so usual when it comes to his reaction to Hyunjin.

On the other side of the room, there's Seungmin, a big smile on his face as he talks all about this new show he has been watching. Chan is nowhere in sight.

No one notices Minho at first.

"Hyunjin what do you think you are doing on my bed with _my_ sleeping partner?" He asks and Jeongin's gaze snaps up to him. "Hello, Innie."

"Jeongin is your _what_?" Hyunjin asks and then wraps his arms around the younger to bring him closer. "I thought you came here for me Innie."

Minho snorts.

"Get off Hyunjin," he puts the bags from the supermarket down and looks around the room. "Will Chan be home tonight? I bought everyone snacks."

That seems to work better than any threats Minho utters because Hyunjin is off of Jeongin in seconds. Seungmin also moves closer, peeking inside to see what Minho is on about.

Minho raises his eyebrows at Jeongin and nods at the bag, which Hyunjin has already taken care of. Jeongin shakes his head but smiles when Minho picks up a water bottle and throws that to him instead.

"Tired?" He asks as he crawls into his bed, not carrying much about giving Jeongin his personal space and the younger does nothing to put distance between them. He doesn't move, doesn't push Minho away and the older takes it as a silent agreement to stay like this.

It's nice. It feels oddly comforting to lay with Jeongin's familiar warmth right next to him and observe Hyunjin's and Seungmin's antics. He remembers his conversation with Jisung and he wonders how much Jeongin would let him do. Would he shake Minho off if he tried to get closer?

Not much, just enough to touch. And because Minho is straightforward most of the time, he tries.

Jeongin tenses for a second when Minho's hand lands on his neck but then he relaxes under the touch. Jeongin's skin is burning hot.

Minho doesn't want to dwell on that, not today anyway.

"How about we let the idiots take care of themselves and we sleep the fatigue away?" He asks instead, tracking the features of Jeongin's face with his gaze.

"I'm not tired," the younger answers even though that's obviously not true.

"Liar~" Minho sing songs and grabs the younger's neck firmly. "You're all tensed up. I would offer a massage but not only is Felix better at it but I'm also tired."

Jeongin nods and moves away slightly so that they can both actually lie down.

"Wait," comes Hyunjin's voice and it feels like the younger is far away, in another room even, with the bubble of bliss that Minho's brain has created around his bed. "I thought Jeongin is gonna use Chan hyung's bed? I'm sure he won't mind."

Seungmin looks at them too, a strange spark in his eyes. Minho wishes he could understand what the younger is thinking, seeing how he probably understands Jeongin's motives better.

"Come on, Hyunjin," Seungmin turns to his best friend and gives him a look. "What if hyung just stumbles to his bed at 4 a.m and doesn't notice another boy in it? Accidental murder is not the best way to start your morning."

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called," Minho observes. Seungmin throws him a look that says 'I'm helping you there' and probably also 'Please shut up' knowing Seungmin. "But you have a point."

"Yes, thank you," Seungmin drags a still protesting Hyunjin away.

"What was that about?" Jeongin whispers almost straight into Minho's ear and it tickles him enog4to make a shiver run down his neck.

"You are gonna give me a heart attack," he turns around to face the younger. Jeongin's eyes sparkle even more up close. "I don't know. They are weird."

"I think we all are," Jeongin answer, and yeah, Minho can't argue with that.

"Let's ignore them," he answers instead and Hyunjin yells 'Hey we can hear you!' loud enough to wake up the whole building. Jisung and Felix are probably wondering what's going on next door. "You should have told me it's just Felix visiting. You scared me for a moment, you know?"

"What, the Jisung thing?" Jeongin sighs and moves closer, definitely closer than the size of the bed calls for. "I told you it was nothing hyung."

"Yeah, yeah," Minho mumbles and the warmth of Jeongin's breath on his shoulder makes him feel like he is missing something important here. It feels like everyone is on it too, Jisung with his wide eyes and Seungmin with the judging expressions.

"Good night hyung," Jeongin whispers, and Hyunjin turns off the light.

"Yeah, night," Minho whispers back.

He hates feeling out of the loop but despite his resistance sleep doesn't wanna let him go. He will have to solve it all tomorrow.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

Minho doesn't figure it out the next day. Or the day after that.

In fact, instead of figuring it out, each day that passes after the night Jeongin's has spent in his bed he feels a little bit more like he is going insane.

By the end of week two, Minho can't take it anymore.

"Hyung is there something happening with Jeongin?" He asks Chan, have slipped into the studio without an invite.

It's night again, the darkness under their leader's eyes more prominent than ever. Minho can't remember the last time Chan spent the whole night in his bed.

"What do you mean? Is he okay?" Chan turns his whole attention to Minho and the younger suddenly feels a pang of guilt. There's worry in his leader’s eyes, Chan clearly feels like he has missed something. This can be nothing.

"Yeah, sorry for worrying you," Minho rushes to explain himself. Chan's face relaxes a little and he even smiles faintly.

"Then what is it? What got you so worked up?" Chan's tone is that of a parent encouraging their kid to tell them what's wrong. Minho scoffs. "Don't you dare to pull the 'I'm just asking' bullshit on me, Lee Minho."

"Scary," Minho says and fakes a shudder. "Guess I must confess my sins then."

This gets Chan's eyebrows to rise.

"I'm dying from curiosity," the older offers him the only other chair in the room to sit. It's so crumbled but Minho is thankful anyway. He doesn't know what to expect from this conversation so he would rather sit.

"Well," he starts slowly. In truth, Minho has no idea why he is even so worried about this. It's not a big deal but he just _feels_ the group’s dynamics change and he feels caught up in the middle of it all. "For starters, a few weeks ago Jeongin asked if he can sleep in our room instead. I asked Jisung about it but nothing seemed off until the actual sleepover I guess. Seungmin was acting strange and I'm just wondering if something happened between Jisung and Jeongin. It has been strange ever since."

Chan nods as if he understands what Minho is talking about. Maybe he does. Everyone but Minho doesn't seem surprised and bothered by it.

"Strange with Jeongin? Has he been acting differently towards Jisung?"

Minho has this strange feeling that Chan knows exactly what he wants to achieve with the questions.

"I don't think so. Jeongin went back to their room the next day without any problems. It's more of the way Seungmin has been looking at me ever since. Hyunjin too maybe. And Jisung has been always kind of weird so maybe I should not count him in."

Chan snorts.

"Don't tell Jisung I laughed," Minho nods with a look that's meant to say 'I wouldn't dare'. He still might but Chan doesn't need to know. "So what you are saying is that Jeongin slept in your bed and now everyone is looking at _you_ weirdly and you feel different?"

Said like this, Minho can clearly see what conclusion Chan is slowly coming to. Or maybe not slowly, the sudden realization that his tangled thoughts around Jeongin weren't what normally goes on inside his head while close to his members. For example, then he brushes Chan's hand while reaching out for the Cola the older has on his desk, his skin isn't burning hot to the touch.

And, well, maybe Minho can agree. His feelings for Jeongin have been a mess for a while now and the sleepover made him finally confront them even if he likes to pretend otherwise.

"Ah when you put it like that," he starts but Chan's expression tells him there's no point arguing. "Don't we all have a soft spot for the maknae."

"We do," Chan sighs, defeated. "But maybe you should ask yourself if anything changed _only_ for you. Are things different between you and Jeongin?"

Minho blinks, no longer trying to track the sense behind the older's words. All the possible meanings swim around him and Minho watches them, indifferent.

It's obvious Chan knows. And so does Seungmin and Jisung and maybe all the others. But does Jeongin?

A battle between the two of them to see who break first would be a hard one; they are both more used to keeping to themselves or letting the others know in elaborate ways which won't do this time. Love or any other emotions is not something you can simply assume from a few actions.

So, between him and Jeongin things will never be easy.

Minho doesn't like easy anyway.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

"Hyung."

Minho slowly lifts his head up and shifts a little to look at the intruder who has stopped his fascinating evening with articles. Jeongin's face is bright with excitement and Minho suddenly feels light.

Maybe sorting his feelings out and admitting them wasn't the best idea because now, no matter what the younger does, Minho feels things. A small smile when they bump into each other in the kitchen first thing in the morning. A goodnight whispered in the silent corridors. Anything and everything.

It's like Jeongin has gained power over Minho that he doesn't even know about and the older hates how much he enjoys it.

"Jeongin," he smiles back at the always cheerful expression on the younger's face. "What can hyung do for you?"

Jeongin moves to get closer so that Minho won't have fo sit in an uncomfortable position and the older makes place on the couch.

"What are you reading?" Jeongin gets up all in his personal space, the dim light of the lamp pulling out that blue undertone of his hair and the artificial light from the phone screen making the excitement in his eyes even more visible. Well, that's until he reads the first line of the article Minho currently has open. It's not like the piece is a direct critique or anything but being called plain and uncreative even in a nice way hurts a lot.

Jeongin is a private person until you learn to read from his eyes which is possible that close and Minho really wish it wasn't because the spark in his eyes fades. One second it's here, the other it's not. If there's one thing all stray kids members agree on, it's the fact that Jeongin's smile should never disappear from his face because of others. If it's the younger decision because he is tired or just not well or hurting, it's fine. They can deal with it.

But other people making his smile drop, that Minho doesn't want to see.

He locks his phone and leans in even closer to the younger, trying to distract him by making him pull away.

For some reason, it doesn't work but Minho doesn't stop to think about it, not now.

"Nothing important," he says, Jeongin's face still too close to his. If someone walked in right now they would get all the wrong ideas. "Want to eat a night snack together again?"

"Actually," Jeongin blinks, and the sparks are back in his eyes. Minho smiles, content. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me sleep in your room again."

"Of course I wouldn't. I'm sure everyone will be thrilled and I heard Chan hyung will be there today too," even though the request is unexpected just like the last time, this time Minho doesn't ask about his motives. There's probably no use and he has just made his peace with the fact that he sill probably never know the reason behind the last time. "Since all beds are occupied, I'm gonna offer mine."

Jeongin gives him a smile and puts his head on Minho's shoulder. His warm breath tickles the older's neck but he doesn't complain.

"Thank you hyung. Not only for this but the last time too."

Silence falls on them but it's comfortable. Minho thinks back to the articles on his phone, now long forgotten. He wonders, how different would they have been if they weren't idols, if they loved without the constant pressure to be ideal.

Jeongin murmurs something and tilts his head to get a better look at Minho.

"I can tell you are overthinking hyung," his voice is muffled by the material of Minho's sweater. "I know that look and I know you. You are not the only observant one here."

"Wouldn't dream of it. But it's nothing I promise. I've been thinking a lot these days but it's nothing special."

Jeongin raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess it's good you are actually using this pretty head of yours," he says and instantly goes silent. Minho freezes too, too surprised to react.

Jeongin is the first one to break the silence with an awkward laugh that is so unlike him that Minho wants to just straight up ask if he is reading into things or if the younger really meant it.

Almost.

Ah, he is so fucked.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

Now, most of the nights Minho wonders. He wonders if what Jeongin and he are playing is really some kind of a game or maybe he is just adding meaning where there isn't any.

Minho escapes the darkness and stillness of his room and exchanges it for the dim light of the kitchen. He slips out when everyone is asleep and searches for something quick and easy in the fridge.

"Hyung?"

Jeongin. Minho slowly turns his head and his eyes land on the younger's face which is partly covered in shadows. Jeongin's eyes are dark and focused, Minho's own reflection visible in them. He looks scared, maybe even lost.

"Jeongin? Hungry?" His grab on the fridge tightens to the point of his knuckles turning white. "Or are you spying on me?"

Silence and Jeongin's eyes turning away from him.

"I came hoping I'll find you here," the younger's voice is quiet, more a whisper than anything else. Maybe it's not even there at all and the words are a product of Minho's wishful thinking and tired mind. "I'm hungry."

'Which one is it?' Minho wants to ask but the words die on his tongue as Jeongin comes close enough for him to see a shadow in his normally cheerful eyes. It's not hard to notice the younger must have not been sleeping well the past few nights. Even if the shadows under his eyes weren't clearly visible in the dark, the picture of Jeongin's figure slipping out of the dorms at the break of dawn to go to school is still vivid in Minho's memory.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, sleeping? I know you have school again in a few hours," Minho opts for this instead of questioning Jeongin's previous words. It seems like the safer option, one the answer to should be obvious and straightforward. He doesn't need complicated in the middle of the night when his own brain is enough of a mess already. "You don't look rested enough. We worry."

"We worry," Jeongin echoes his words and then shakes his head lightly. "No, I'm fine, I don't want the hyungs worried."

Minho's eyes trace the lines of Jeongin's mouth and try to make sense of the way the corners of his lips are turned down yet the younger doesn't look sad at all. Just tired.

" _I worry_ ," he says in a quiet voice. Minho half hopes that maybe his words would get lost halfway just like Jeongin's did before or maybe that the older would think them just a trick of his mind. It's no use because as soon as they leave Minho's mouth Jeongin's expression changes from a blank one to wonder.

Minho wonders too, what's happening right now and has been happening for months now. He is just too scared to ask.

"I'm fine," Jeongin says, more firmly this time and he takes one, two steps back taking the familiar warmth with him.

"You want something to eat?" Minho asks remembering younger's words. He has already forgotten what he wanted to get and all his appetite is gone as well, his mind finding something more fascinating than food to focus on. "Or did you look for me after all?"

Jeongin's eyes widen in surprise but he doesn't flinch as Minho has expected.

"I was wondering if I could stay at yours tonight."

_Oh_ , so this is what it’s all about. Minho wants to laugh at his brain jumping to conclusions. He blames the clock almost hitting three on the wall behind Jeongin's back.

"You're always welcomed, you don't even have to ask," Minho doesn't even finish the sentence before he grabs Jeongin's wrist and pulls gently in the direction of the door.

They leave behind the quiet of the kitchen that has sounded so promising to Minho just a moment before. They leave the soft buzzing of the fridge and all the food neither Minho nor Jeongin needs anymore.

Minho also tries to leave behind all the feelings slowly building up in his chest because at this rate he knows they will explode, he just isn't sure when and how much damage that will cause.

For that night, however, he closes his eyes and pretends the two of them are just two normal boys, no strings attached, no contacts binding them together.

They fall asleep like this, with Minho's arms around Jeongin's shoulders.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

For the next few days and nights, everything is quiet again but Minho knows better than relaxing.

It reminds him of the silence before a storm a little, Jeongin's absence the dark clouds on the horizon of his mind.

The cold bed leaves him speechless and lost as they move on to practicing new songs.

Part of Minho is glad for the easy and quiet days when he doesn't need to ponder too much on what he is feeling or what's happening around him.

He can be glad as he wants but at the end of the day, it only feels like he is finally home when a quiet voice whispers a hushed "Hyung" into his ear before slipping quietly next to him in the middle of the night one day.

Minho doesn't need to open his eyes to know who it is and he only smirks at the familiar warmth burning his side when they touch.

"You're back," he says as quietly as possible but it still sounds too loud in his own ears. What if the others hear them whispering in the dark? Seungmin would never let him live it down.

"I'll always be back," Jeongin says and there's a moment of silence in which Minho tries his best not to laugh. "As long as you will have me."

"Actually," the older says and opens his eyes. He turns his head around and finds Jeongin's face way closer than he expected. "Next time, come before the others go to sleep. Kind of hard to talk with all of them snorting and I've been meaning to ask you how you doing in school for _ages_."

A soft jab at his side is definitely worth the smile on Jeongin's face.

" _School_ hyung? Really?"

Minho raises his eyebrows and lifts one corner of his lips in a smile the younger probably won't see anyway in the darkroom. Now _this_ is the game he is good at.

"Want to talk about the newest dance then? How do you like the part I prepared?"

"I love it," the younger admits and Minho feels proud. It's always good to hear praise especially from someone he cares about more than he wants to admit. "It was surprising easy to master too."

Minho thinks back to their practice and Jeongin's form in the mirrors as they danced the new choreography. He monitors them all carefully but when it comes to the youngest his mind picks up the unnecessary details too. Like the way his eyes light up as he hits all the right moves on the first try or how often he shakes his head to get rid of the hair falling into his eyes.

"Impressive indeed," he agrees with a more genuine smile this time. "I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," Jeongin's eyes close and for a moment Minho thinks the younger might have fallen asleep already. The smile never leaves his face. "I'm proud of you too, you know."

Minho closes his eyes too, ready to fall asleep with a big smile on his face.

He comes to the conclusion that his tricks don't really work anymore. He can't apply any of them when real feelings are involved.

Maybe he and Jeongin aren't playing any games at all. And maybe Minho hasn’t imagined the tension between them after all.

Right now, with that boy by his side, Minho finds out he doesn't really mind.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

All the nights spend with Jeongin next to him feel like small quiet storms but none of them prepare Minho for the hurricane that evenings with the younger can be.

They start slow too, with Seungmin sending him distrustful gazes across the room and Chan's warm smile because, of course, the older has to be there to see Minho suffer.

To see him burn inside as Jeongin's applies coat after coat of clear nail polish while cheerfully rambling about a weekend he has spent at home.

Minho pretends he can't see the looks the others give him each time Jeongin visits and doesn't leave the room and instead lays down on the free side of the bed.

With time, however, comes a new kind of comfort that Minho associates with Jeongin's laugh and his endless stories about school days and his friend's little adventures back in Busan.

Days turn into weeks fast enough for him to forget they haven't been like this always. Minho can't fathom that there were days when half of his bed wasn't simply Jeongin's.

"So, are you stealing my roommate for good, or is it just temporary?" Jisung's voice is playful as he hands Minho's a bottle of water one day during a break in practice. Minho has his back against a cool wall and he is still breathing heavily from all the hours he has spent on the dance. Jisung has his eyebrows raised in a way that tells the older that he actually expects an answer. "You know, I don't think your room was meant to be for _five_ people."

Minho wants too laugh but his lungs are still on fire.

"Very funny," he manages to get out and then opens the water bottle with more strength than necessary which earns him a questioning gaze from the younger. "What? You miss Jeongin that much?"

"What if I do," Jisung counters.

Minho feels like this conversation is some kind of a test and he isn't sure if he wants to pass it or not.

"Then whine about it to him. Clearly he likes my company," he says and as soon as the words leave his mouth he sighs. They don't come off as playful as they should, a little bit of jealousy slipping in. Minho doesn't want to make his best friend sad no matter if Jisung is trying to rile him up or not. "Clearly, not enough to move through," he gets up and passes the bottle to a stunned Jisung. "You don't need to worry, I won't steal your friend away from you."

"I wasn't worried about it," Jisung's quiet voice echoes loudly in Minho's brain. The words follow him all the way back to the speakers where he chooses the song to practice next.

He claps his hands twice and all heads turn to him with curiosity. Jisung's eyes follow his every move.

"It's been a while so I thought we should work on District 9 a little," he says and the words are met with a sigh and a quiet "Will the torture ever end?" from Seungmin.

"Yes, yes I'm aware none of you probably remembers how it even sounds," he presses play on his phone and the starting notes of their debut song attack their ears. "Let's go."

Minho figures his brain will focus on something else than his conversation with Jisung if he makes himself focus on something else.

Only the thing his mind decides to desperately cling onto isn't the dance moves or their voices heard from the speakers.

It's Jeongin.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

"Hyung!" Jeongin's voice is surprisingly loud in the quiet of the room.

Minho throws his bag on the chair that Seungmin has dragged next to his bed from the kitchen for one reason or the other. He vaguely recalls Changbin threatening an investigation in the search for the lost furniture.

"Where's the rest?" He asks the small figure on his bed. Like this, rolled up in a ball, Jeongin looks smaller than in reality. Minho is almost able to pretend he is the taller one. "And what are you doing here that early?"

"Oh, they are at Felix hyung's playing games, I think. Hyunjin and Seungmin, that is. I think it's a zero line bonding night, at least according to my roommate," Jeongin tears his eyes away from the book in his hand and looks up to Minho with wide eyes hidden behind round glasses.

This is the first time Minho comes back from going around to Jeongin already being there. Usually, the younger just seeks him out before dinner and they eat together before coming back to the dorms.

"Oh, so I'm your second option play for tonight? The roommate is absent so you came to bother me instead?" he asks in a playful tone while taking off his coat and he tosses it on the chair too.

"No way," Jeongin's voice doesn't betray any emotions but his smile speaks volumes and Minho can't help but giggle. "You're my first choice hyung."

The words make Minho lose his track and for a moment he can't find a good enough response that won't betray how much the younger can affect him. If masking it really is of any use at this point anyway.

"Don't tell him that, he will get jealous," he finally manages and turns away to take out his groceries from his bag. It's a bonus that this way Jeongin won't see the red creeping up too high up his neck. "He already thinks I'm going to steal you."

"He won't get jealous," Jeongin's mumbles and it sounds almost like he didn't mean to say it out loud. "That's ridiculous anyway."

' _Oh Jeongin don't you know how much we all love you?_ ' Minho wants to ask but decides against it for the sake of his own sanity. Saying 'Jeongin' and 'love' in one sentence sounds too dangerous right now.

"You underestimate yourself big time Innie," he says instead because it's as close to the truth as he dares to get. "Everyone would kill to be in my position right now."

He turns around, a box of Jeongin's favorite snack in hand. Their gazes meet and the silence that follows tells Minho more than words.

"And yet I'm here with you," Jeongin's voice is quiet again but there's no way it's a slip up this time.

Minho wonders how much longer he can't survive this before he breaks.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

As it turns out, his breaking point doesn't come in the form of a gentle touch that unravels him and strips him naked of self-control. It doesn't come in the form of sweets words that break his barriers either.

It doesn't even come in the form of Jeongin.

It comes in the form of a smiling and loud Jisung.

That's right, the storm truly begins and ends with his best friend.

"Hyung!" Jisung's voice is raised, almost to the point which would make Minho turn away and go in the opposite direction.

Instead, he forces his lips into a fake smile and turns to the younger.

"Jisung," he says and his voice is overly sweet, too. As soon as he sees the excited expression on Jisung's face his expression transforms into a real smile. "What's got you so excited?"

"Oh?" Jisung's gaze wanders off of Minho's face and rests on something behind his shoulder, the smile on the younger's face becoming even bigger. Minho never knew Jisung's smile could be this wide. "It's just..."

"Jisung!" calls another loud voice and Minho doesn't even have to turn around to know just whose smile he will find behind his back.

Felix's voice sounds so excited Minho would be inclined to believe they've won a big award or maybe a month-long vacation somewhere far, far away if not for the way his friends' happiness seems to have little to do with anything else but each other.

He wants to laugh so bad. It seems he isn't the only one who got struck with Cupid's arrow recently.

"I think the person you really want to talk to isn't me," he says, the smile on his face also visible in his voice. "Go enjoy your date with Felix."

Jisung's eyes go big for a moment but then the momentary panic gives space for a smirk and an eye roll.

"Yes, yes, and you go to Jeongin," he says so casually that Minho almost chokes on air. It doesn't escape Jisung's attention and he rolls his eyes again. "Hyung, don't. I'm not stupid, none of us are. In fact, do you know why he even ended up sleeping at yours in the first place?"

Minho doesn't know what to answer so he opts for silence.

" _I_ talked him into doing it. Well, I mean I wasn't sure if it would _work_ but he actually did it so I suppose I'm a genius. I never threw him out of the room, if that's what you thought."

"But..." Minho tries to recall as much as he can remember from that night. He doesn't want to admit but it all makes sense now: the way Jeongin insisted nothing happened with Jisung and the surprise in Jisung's eyes in that's supermarket's parking lot. It even explains his hesitation to admit to his plans with Felix. "Felix..."

"I would like to thank you for that hyung," Felix's smile is big and bright as he slides to the place at Jisung's side as naturally as if he simply belongs there. He probably does. "If you haven't insisted on Jisung spilling the beans, he wouldn't have never come to my room in the middle of the night insisting on a movie marathon. I can still remember how tight his grip on my wrist was and how scared he looked."

Felix's tone sounds dramatic and Jisung's shoves him gently. It's disgusting to watch how found of each other the two are. Minho loves it.

"I can't even be mad at you for lying to me," he says, resigned. "You two are disgusting."

"Says you," the corners of Jisung's lips lift up even more and a very familiar but unwanted in this situation spark appears in his eyes. He looks like he is up to no good. "Truly, I don't get how are you two so _slow_."

"There's nothing to understand."

"I'm not so sure," Jisung's voice is more serious now and his eyes search for something on Minho's face. "Have you ever asked him why he came to your room that night? Why he stayed and why he keeps coming back?"

"I did," he says quietly. Because he did; however what he did with what Jeongin told him is another thing completely. Back then Minho was so eager to interpret the situation however he saw fit. The encounter with Jisung being proof enough.

"I can't believe you pressed _me_ for answers I didn't have but not him," Jisung laughs and Felix glances at Minho too. "Or maybe I can."

"I didn't want to make him uncomfortable," he counters but is it really true? Why did he go to talk to Chan then? And why did he never question Jeongin coming back?

The answer is easy. He never stopped to question it because he wanted Jeongin there, he wanted him to come back for more. Asking questions might have scared the younger away so he never did it.

That answer is easy to accept now. It probably wouldn't have been back all those months ago but right now Minho is comfortable with his feelings.

The answer Jisung presents is harder to swallow and admit to.

"Weren't you scared of the answer he would give you hyung?" Jisung inspects his face again. Minho turns away, tilts his head so that he is no longer looking at the duo in front of him. "Are you still afraid?"

Minho knows more now than he did back then but Jisung's words still hit too close for comfort. Part of him likes the state he and Jeongin are in right now. It's a safe territory somewhere between being friends and a relationship.

Another part of him realizes it can't stay like this. Both because Jeongin deserves so much _more_ from him and because now that Jisung has broken the last barriers separating his feelings from the outside world he won't be able to hold it in much longer.

"I'm not scared," he whispers, voice slightly trembling. "Not anymore."

The storm in his heart begins.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

It doesn't take much longer for the silence between him and Jeongin to finally get broken for good.

Now that Minho is aware of just how much has always been left unspoken between them he can't believe for how long they have kept this going.

That night, no one else is there apart from them.

It's also not one of the times when Jeongin simply comes over in the evening to drag Minho to dinner and then do homework on the stolen chair that's still in the room, Changbin finally letting the thief live it down.

From what Minho has heard around the dorm, Jeongin has eaten with Seungmin and Hyunjin that evening.

It explains only partly why it's Jeongin's hands encircle him in a tight hug only around two in the morning.

Minho supposed the other reason can be Jeongin noticing the change in their dynamics. It might be the reason why the younger has been exceptionally quiet in the past few days since the Jisung accident.

It would explain a lot but wouldn't exactly tell Minho what the younger is feeling. How he is feeling about all of this. Is he maybe scared that Minho has found something out? Or changed his mind and didn't want him in his bed anymore?

Jeongin decides to stay silent on this quiet night but Minho doesn't. He doesn't want to be silent anymore, now when the emotions in him are clearer than ever. Not now, when the room around them is empty so no one would care even if they scream.

Jeongin might not talk but it's fine, Minho has all the words ready. He can't speak for them both but he _can_ tell Jeongin his side of the story and let the younger decide what he wants to do about it.

"There's something that has been on my mind for some time now," he starts slowly and gives the younger enough time to stop him or maybe say something back. He doesn't so Minho gathers all his courage and pushes on. "I thought I knew why you started coming here but recently I have been proven wrong. It's fine if you don't want to tell me your reasons, it really is. The thing that has made me wonder is why do you keep coming back?"

Another moment of silence.

And then, a quiet sigh.

"What do you want to hear?" Jeongin's voice comes out muffled. Minho prides himself in knowing his group mates like the back of his hand but right now, he can't tell if it's fear or excitement coloring Jeongin's voice.

"Truth."

Jeongin stays silent for long enough to make Minho wonder if he is even going to answer. He is about to throw in some off-topic comment just to make the atmosphere less tense when Jeongin turns gently grabs his shoulders to turn him around so that they face each other now.

There's no fear in the younger's eyes, just hesitation. A silent question.

"I'm not sure how much you will like it."

Minho wants to laugh and the slightest move of his head makes their noses bump together, that's how close they are.

"I would like any truth from you Jeongin. I would pick truth over lies anytime especially when it comes to you. But I get why you might be scared," he stops for a second and braces himself for the words that are about to leave his mouth. This is it. There will be no coming back from it. "And since I'm the one who asked you for answers I think it's only fair I tell you the truth first."

That makes Jeongin gasp and the look in younger's eyes changes. He doesn't look hesitant anymore. The familiar light in Jeongin's eyes is shining so brightly that night and it only makes Minho even more sure of his decision.

"I wanted you to come back because I like the way it feels when you're close. It's like fire under my skin every time we touch. It scared me at first," Minho admits to it now. He needs too, his emotions too raw and all over the place to separate the burning in his heart from the cold fear. "But what scared me probably more is how much I liked your company and how unwilling I was to let you go."

Jeongin is stunned, mouth slightly open and eyes unreadable but Minho can't stop the words pouring out of his mouth now.

"Sure, I liked the fire because it made me feel things but I like the familiarity of us two talking on my bed and laughing together even more."

The words escape his mouth before he can stop them and for a moment he feels his heart turn to cold as he realizes just how much he has revealed. Sure, he is pretty sure the look in Jeongin's eyes isn’t one of disgust, and the fact that the younger hasn't run out of the room while screaming yet speaks volumes too.

"I..." he tries but he can't finish even if he wanted to because he doesn't want to take the words back.

And he doesn't have to because just a second later there's a pair of warm lips on his and Minho's whole body ignites under the soft touch of Jeongin's hands and mouth.

Minho relaxes into the kiss, his own hands traveling up Jeongin's body freely, exploring all the places he was allowed to only look at before resting in his tangled hair.

"Jeongin," he breathes out when they break apart for air. Minho doesn't think he needs air anymore, his body probably needs only Jeongin to survive.

"I love you too hyung," Jeongin says and Minho stops only millimeters apart from his lips.

He breathes in the air around them and wills his brain to comprehend Jeongin's words, Jeongin's confession.

"Who said anything about love," he whispers back, voice still breathless from kissing.

"You did," Jeongin sounds a lot more collected now and even laughs at how Minho automatically chases after him when he moves away a little. "You are something else Minho hyung."

"Oh, am I?" He asks and laughs at how enthusiastically Jeongin nods. "Tell me more about it."

"I don't think I want to now. Unless you accept explanations in the form of kisses."

Minho sighs around Jeongin's neck. A small smile, probably the most genuine one he has ever shared with another person, blossoms on his lips. There's no trace of wariness left in it. There's not a single thing he has to hide from the younger now.

"I accept expectations _only_ in the form of kisses."

"Then I better be the only one who explains things to you," Jeongin says before connecting their lips once again in a fierce kiss.

' _Of course you are_ ,' Minho tries to whisper but he isn't sure if the words actually leave his mouth or if they are maybe just a breath exchanged between the two of them.

Because, of course, Jeongin is the only one who Minho is willing to let him kiss like _that_.

He is so glad the feeling is mutual.

🛏️🛏️🛏️

"Emergency!" Seungmin announces when he opens the door to their room with a loud bang. Normally, Minho would yell at him for not being careful and letting them hit the wall and probably chipping the old paint off it but the boy's words catch his attention and he lets it slide.

"What kind of emergency?" Hyunjin asks and jumps down from the bunk bed, successfully making Minho cringe as he lands. There's a serious talk they need to have about the way Hyunjin treats his knees. A good dancer should respect them a lot more than the younger boy does.

"Minho hyung won the voting for the best dancer! He is going to be all over Seoul now!" Minho can't recall the last time he has heard Seungmin sound so happy about anything, let alone Minho himself. It makes him smile at the younger.

"What!? Really!?" Hyunjin jumps around as if it is his own victory, not _Minho's_. "We will have to go see the billboards with our own two eyes there's no other option! But in the meantime..."

Hyunjin's eyes find Minho and they younger doesn't not like neither the stare nor the way his voice trails off. It promises a disaster.

"Hyunjin!" is all Seungmin manages to get out before Hyunjin jumps the last few steps that separate him from Minho's bed and throws his hands up just to try to strangle the older a moment later. Well, Minho might be exaggerating a little bit but Hyunjin's arms are strong and his happiness turns him into something resembling an excited puppy ready to crush their owner.

Except, Minho is not Hyunjin's owner so he yelps and then tries to get the younger of.

Seungmin tries to help, too, key word being _tries_.

"Come on hyung, just a little hug," Hyunjin's laugh is contagious and just a moment later Minho is smiling too despite the lack of oxygen. Or maybe it's the lack of oxygen that makes him smile. Either way, he lifts his arms up and hugs Hyunjin back at which the taller cheers happily.

Seungmin observes them from the sidelines, a skeptical expression on his face at first but then it turns to something closer to wonder.

Minho's smile only grows.

"Come on Minnie," he frees one of his hands from Hyunjin's steel-like grip and gestures for the other to come closer. "I feel not hugged enough and, no Hyunjin, don't even try."

Seungmin rolls his eyes but one corner of his mouth shivers in a suppressed smile and there's no real disgust in his eyes.

It takes about a minute but then he finally joins the group hug and Minho squeezes his eyes shut, enjoying the moment. Maybe it's just his imagination but he can feel Seungmin's hold on him be even tighter than Hyunjin's.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot to me," he says and all he gets in response are murmurs of approval.

It's great and he feels good until Hyunjin shifts his weight from one leg to the other and it disturbs the balance of the whole group. Seungmin desperately tries to keep them standing and Minho wishes he could untangle himself fast enough but both their attempts fail.

One moment they are standing next to Minho's bed hugging, the next they hit his mattress with a loud thud.

"I think I broke every bone in my body," Hyunjin whines and the voice is coming from somewhere under Minho's arm.

"Come on, you overgrown idiot, it's _you_ who's laying on _us_ ," Seungmin's voice comes from the other side of Minho than Hyunjin and the older sighs. "I can't breathe here."

"Get out of my bed, both of you," Minho tries to sound as intimidating as he can be. He doesn't mind the two boys being on his bed that much but he can feel his arm tingling as he slowly loses feeling in it.

The effect is immediate, both Hyunjin and Seungmin jumping away from him as if burned. They collapse on the floor in yet another mess of limbs, impossible to untangle in a matter of seconds.

Minho sits up and leans back, laughter ripping through his whole body.

"Idiots," he mumbles loud enough for the boys in question to hear. Seungmin gives him a deathly stare that looks comical in this situation. Hyunjin tries to get up but fails.

"Why would you kick us out like that," he complains as the two of them start trying to make sense of their tangled limbs. "I never see you kicking _Jeongin_ out."

Seungmin snorts and sends Hyunjin a look that probably translates to something like 'You're an idiot for sure'. Minho has to agree.

"They're _dating_."

"Yeah," Minho jumps on the occasion to playfully argue with his teammates. Who would he be if he passed it? Not Lee Minho for sure. "Find yourself a boyfriend too if you need a bed to sit on."

"Seungmin I can sit on your bed right?" Hyunjin turns to his friend with pleading eyes.

"Oh? Can I smell romance?" Minho asks with a smirk.

Both Seungmin and Hyunjin turn to him and he would laugh at how in unsion they are if not for the cold stare he receives.

"We are just friends."

At first, Minho wasn't too sure of telling his group mates about his relationship but after taking it out without Jeongin he changes his mind.

"They have been cheering for us, you know," the younger says with a shy smile on his face.

Minho really believes they were with all the enthusiasm and love the two of them receive after breaking down the news.

Minho loves and cherishes them all so much it's hard to put into words. 

He really does but his bed is out of the question. No one is allowed on it without written permission.

So later that evening Minho steals sticky tape from Seungmin, paper from Seungmin, and a pen from Chan. He is a strong believer in the 'sharing is carrying' mindset.

He scribbles a few words in bold, big letters. Minho's handwriting isn't the best but he makes sure to make the sign readable enough so that it can't become an excuse for Hyunjin or Jisung to break his new set rule.

' **No sitting on my bed without permission. And no, I won't share my bed. Unless you are Yang Jeongin**.'

Jeongin laughs at him when he crawls into his bed that night.

"Why the paper? I almost cut myself on it."

"I thought it necessary. My bed sharing rule."

"Only bed sharing?" Jeongin raises his eyebrows and tries to keep a straight face but a quick peck Minho places on his lips crack him up and Jeongin giggles. "I hope you prohibited the others from kissing you too."

"Oh," Minho stops for a moment and pulls away a little so that they can see each other better. He searches for any signs of insecurity or doubt in Jeongin's eyes but it's not there. Minho feels the need to reassure him anyway. "That's an unspoken rule. No one would dare to try anyway."

"Why the bed one then?" Jeongin asks, eyebrows raised once again but this time the curiosity in his eyes is real.

"I thought it was an unspoken rule too but maybe someone has broken it so..."

Jeongin laughs.

"You're terrible hyung."

"Yeah," Minho whispers and leans in. "Maybe I am. You love me anyway."

"I do."

And then they kiss. On Minho's bed, always on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo thats all for today lol but i might be back VERY soon with more stray kids haha :D
> 
> comments and kudos make my day so please consider leaving some :3
> 
> (also find me on twt @ donghyuckos)
> 
> have a good day everyone!!


End file.
